


Endings

by dizmo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape meets his end, and, of course, her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

_Her eyes..._

Everything faded. At last.

Snape opened his eyes. Clarity had returned, but the pain had not. He raised a hand to his throat. _How peculiar._ He frowned and sat up. Crouched in front of him was a pale girl with unruly black hair. She was about the age of a Hogwarts student, to look at her, but she wasn't one. He knew them all by sight, especially at this point. Nevertheless, she looked oddly familiar.

"Hi, Severus."

He frowned. "Do I know you?"

"We met once, but it's been quite some time."

He carefully stood up, testing his strength. "You have me at something of a disadvantage."

"Look down. I think you'll figure it out."

He looked down. And saw himself. "Oh."

"It's not really the prettiest way to go, but I've seen worse."

He looked back up at her for a moment. "So have I."

"Yeah, you would have."

He looked again at his prone body, then back up at her. "What now, then?"

"You come with me. Or you stay. Wizards do have that option. Well, anyone does, but wizards know it ahead of time. You've seen ghosts, you know how it works."

"Lily's son..."

"Harry? Good kid."

He ignored that. "My memories. Does he get the message that Dumbledore wanted--"

"I think so."

"Then... you'll be seeing him soon."

"Maybe. That depends on him."

A look of distaste crossed Snape's expression. "He is a quintessential Gryffindor. He won't hesitate to throw himself in front of danger if he thinks it necessary."

"Intending to die doesn't necessarily mean you will."

"The Dark Lord certainly won't spare the boy."

"No, but... let's just say that the situation is a little more complicated than Albus told you."

"It always was."

Death smiled. "So. Do you stay? Or do you go? You only get to make this decision once."

"If I go... is there anything for me?"

"Only one way to find out. You've done well, for the most part. I think you can take your chances." She held out a hand. "I'll tell you one thing, though."

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure that you have a friend waiting. And it's only a hunch, but I think she'd very much like to thank you."

He paused for a moment, and then, with the vaguest hint of what might be called a smile, he took her hand.


End file.
